Record Book
Welcome to the BDL record book. This section may not be 100% up-to-date during the season, as it is difficult to keep all categories updated every week. These records are calculated in an effort to provide an "apples-to-apples" comparison. In some situations, averages were used in place of absolute values to make comparison possible (i.e. Season 1 had only 6 weeks, and would not be comparable to statistics from Season 2 which had 9 weeks) Franchise Records NOTE: Beeters also includes data from Prime#s. (last updated after Season 4) Best Point Percentage #Internationals: 0.546 #Mongooses: 0.528 #Pineapples: 0.528 #Beeters: 0.509 #Pucktards: 0.426 #Kripplers: 0.361 Best Average Weekly Score #Kripplers: 74.3 #Pineapples: 74.1 #Internationals: 72.8 #Mongooses: 71.1 #Pucktards: 70.9 #Beeters: 69.8 Best Average Goals Against #Beeters: 70.6 #Mongooses: 70.6 #Internationals: 71.4 #Pucktards: 72.5 #Pineapples: 72.5 #Kripplers: 74.2 Best Franchise Goal Differential #Internationls: +49 #Pineapples: +19 #Mongooses: +17 #Kripplers: +1 #Beeters: -29 #Pucktards: -57 Team Records NOTES: Season 3 records do not take into account the Olympic Game. Season 4 does not take into account the playoff week due to the point advantage given to the team with a better regular season record. (last updated after Season 4) Best Single-Week Score #Internationals: 110 (S3, W1) #Internationals: 104 (S3, W4) #Pineapples: 102 (S4, W6) #Beeters: 100 (S3, W9) #Beeters: 99 (S3, W4) #Pucktards: 99 (S3, W4) #Mongooses: 98 (S3, W4) #Mongooses: 98 (S3, W1) #Kripplers: 98 (S4, W5) #Kripplers: 97 (S4, W10) Most Lopsided Victories #Internationals beat Mongooses: 24 (S3, W3) #Mongooses beat Internationals: 21 (S4, W9) #Internationals beat Beeters: 21 (S3, W1) #Mongooses beat Prime#s: 21 (S1, W1) #Mongooses beat Pucktards: 18 (S4, W5) #Kripplers beat Internationals: 18 (S4, W5) #Prime#s beat Mongooses: 18 (S2, W7) #Mongooses beat Prime#s: 18 (S2, W4) #Kripplers beat Beeters: 17 (S4, W1) #Pineapples beat Kripplers: 16 (S4, W6) Best Single-Season Average Score #Internationls: 82.7 (S3) #Pucktards: 81.4 (S3) #Beeters: 79.4 (S3) #Mongooses: 77.4 (S3) #Kripplers: 74.3 (S4) #Pineapples: 74.1 (S4) #Mongooses: 73.3 (S4) #Pucktards: 70.9 (S4) #Internationals: 70.8 (S2) #Internationals: 70.5 (S4) Best Single-Season Goals Against Average #Mongooses: 59.3 (S1) #Pucktards: 59.7 (S1) #Prime#s: 61.8 (S1) #Internationals: 64.3 (S1) #Prime#s: 66.3 (S2) #Mongooses: 67.4 (S4) #Pucktards: 67.9 (S2) #Beeters: 70.0 (S4) #Internationals: 70.0 (S2) #Mongooses: 71.0 (S2) Best Single-Season Average Goal Differential #Internationals: +7.1 (S3) #Mongooses: +5.9 (S4) #Mongooses: +3.8 (S1) #Prime#s: +1.9 (S2) #Pineapples: +1.6 (S4) #Pucktards: +1.2 (S2) #Internationals: +1.0 (S1) #Internationals: +0.8 (S2) #Kripplers: +0.1 (S4) NOTE:only positive goal differentials shown Best Single-Season Point Percentage #Mongooses: 0.861 (S4) #Internationals: 0.778 (S3) #Mongooses: 0.667 (S1) #Pucktards: 0.667 (S2) #Prime#s: 0.593 (S2) #Beeters: 0.593 (S3) #Pucktards: 0.556 (S1) #Pineapples: 0.528 (S4) #Internationals: 0.519 (S2) #Internationals: 0.500 (S4) Individual Records (last updated after Season 4) Highest Single-Season Salary #punkdud13: $1,500,000 (S2) #IceCold14: $1,350,000 (S4) #barmishmar: $1,300,000 (S4) #IceCold14: $1,300,000 (S3) #leaf_fan: $1,300,000 (S2) #leaf_fan: $1,300,000 (S1) #InNet: $1,200,000 (S4) #barmishmar: $1,200,000 (S3) #punkdud13: $1,200,000 (S3) #barmishmar: $1,200,000 (S2) Highest Career Earnings #leaf_fan: $4,514,786 #barmishmar: $4,350,000 #punkdud13: $4,100,000 #monstersfan: $4,100,000 #IceCold14: $3,750,000 #svatty: $3,700,000 #InNet: $3,500,000 #PhoenixAvsFan: $3,350,000 #runsavsfan: $3,250,000 #alexander27: $2,950,000 Best Single-Season Average Score (minimum: 5 games) #AvsJen: 15.44 (S3) #IceCold14: 15.22 (S3) #klozge: 14.67 (S3) #caw9000: 14.56 (S3) #Rob_Avs33: 14.33 (S3) #smurfinablender: 14.33 (S3) #drop_the_gloves: 13.89 (S3) #cody275: 13.78 (S3) #JaymondFlurrie: 13.78 (S3) #IceCold14: 13.67 (S2) Best Career Average Score (minimum: 9 games) #DJ_Sonne: 13.62 (13 games) #caw9000: 13.57 (30 games) #IceCold14: 13.41 (37 games) #sephiroth1: 13.31 (13 games) #cody275: 12.89 (35 games) #BelfastSpartan: 12.85 (13 games) #klozge: 12.84 (37 games) #HockeyAvs23: 12.83 (12 games) #Rob_Avs33: 12.76 (37 games) #AvsJen: 12.70 (37 games) Best Single-Week Score #AvsJen: 22 (SJS, S2, W9) #cody275: 22 (SJS, S2, W9) #42 tied: 20 Top Weekly NHL Teams